


California

by amandasarmada



Series: What Else? [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasarmada/pseuds/amandasarmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C.J. arrives in California, post-series.  Pure fluff/filler fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California

**January 21st, 2007**

The second glass of wine had probably been a mistake.

It hadn't been her fault. She'd been all settled in, her blanket already draped comfortably over her lap, when a woman at least ten years her junior came rushing in to the cabin, slightly out of breath. In the woman's arms – CJ could hear someone mumbling disgruntledly behind her – lay curled that bane of public spaces, a _baby_ , three or four months old at most. The child's cries seemed fit to break the sound barrier.

CJ sighed, eyeing the woman warily. _Wasn't first-class supposed to inoculate you from such things?_ , she reflected.

Apparently not. CJ cringed, trying to zone out the baby's sniffles. She caught the attention of the flight attendant, and a moment later was rewarded with a sip of overpriced Merlot, her pocket lightening in parallel with her stress levels.

She spared another glance at the small family as she shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable. The baby was still crying, yet she seemed to be calming somewhat as her mother rocked her back and forth, singing softly under her breath.

The woman was very pretty. She found this slightly annoying, in a vague sort of way, her hands grasping the glass of wine as she took another long sip, gazing morosely at the woman as she cooed to her baby daughter. She was wearing a cardigan and a matching headband. This, too, seemed as good a reason as any to keep drinking.

That was the first glass. She'd decided to hold off on the Ambien, figuring it'd be a waste to take it as long as the baby's wailed filled the cabins, making her chances of actually falling and staying asleep basically zero. She tapped her foot against the floor, closing her eyes as the baby continued to howl with gradually diminishing levels of enthusiasm.

And yes, after a few prolonged minutes, it seemed that the headband-wearing young mother was up to the task of calming her daughter after all, and she'd barely finished her glass before the cabin returned to a relaxing lull. CJ smiled, closing her eyes, and despite their rocky start the next twenty minutes of the flight passed smoothly. CJ was just getting ready to slip the sleeping tablets out when a baby's screams broke soundly through her peaceful reflections.

That was the second glass; with the younger woman nursing her offspring, and CJ nursing her headache. The Ambien had went down smoothly with the last of her merlot.

And soo, sure, she'd effectively drugged herself – but she had enough on her plate at this point, and she was not about to face this experience on only two and a half hours' sleep, thankyouverymuch.

It had seemed simple enough at the time.

Now, however, CJ awoke with heavy legs and an even heavier head, her mind muddled as she tried to get her bearings. The cabin was quiet, thank god. She glanced at her watch and groaned.

She'd intended to use the last leg of the flight to pump herself up, work through any lingering anxieties – but there was no time for that now, as the chirpy flight attendant informed them all that they'd be landing in twenty minutes.

CJ sighed, digging through her handbag, determined to make the best of the little time she had left to make herself presentable. She pulled out a hairbrush and cosmetics case, growing more and more annoyed as she continued to search fruitlessly for her compact.

She grimaced, leaning back. Maybe she could use the back of a spoon, she thought wryly.

“Forget something?”

CJ opened her eyes. It was the young mother, who was gazing at her with a sympathetic smile. “My mirror,” she muttered, offering her a tense and tired smile.

“Want to borrow mine?”

CJ glanced at her, her face softening slightly. “That'd be great, actually. You sure you don't mind?”

“Of course - I've got one here somewhere...” she muttered, cradling the sleeping infant closer as she fumbled for her purse.

“I think it's in the outside pocket,” she added, nodding permission to CJ to grab the bag for her.

CJ found it easily, pulling out a small hand mirror. “Thank you,” she added gratefully, shooting the woman a fleeting smile. She brought the mirror to her face, ready to touch up any smudged makeup and fix the inevitable bedhead.

She groaned quietly to herself, seeing her reflection.

Well, she'd looked worse.

Still, she'd prefer her reception not include Danny catching sight of her and turning on his heel to hightail it the other way, and so she set to work. She yanked the brush wearily through her hair, still groggy as she tried to make the disheveled mess full and shiny again. Next was concealer, her fumbling hands trying to reduce her resemblance to a drug addict.

“Meeting someone?” the woman asked softly, watching her.

CJ glanced up, her rum raisin lipstick poised in front of her.

“Sorry,” the younger woman smiled. “Didn't mean to pry.”

“No, please,” CJ assured her quickly, shaking her head and offering her another smile. “Yes. I'm going to meet my – boyfriend.” The word felt strange on her lips.

“That's nice. Vacation, or-?”

“We're moving out here. He came a little early,” she explained.

“From DC?”

CJ nodded.

“That's quite the adventure,” she said lightly.

“Tell me about it,” CJ replied, smiling wryly. “But what about _you_?” she added, gesturing to the woman's arms. “Taking on solo travel with a newborn? You've got _grit_ , there.”

The woman laughed, looking down at her daughter affectionately.

CJ spared a glance at the sleeping baby. “How old is she?”

The woman smiled, looking back up at her. “Twelve weeks.”

“ _Excuse me ladies and gentlemen. The captain has now turned on the Fasten Seatbelt light, as we will complete our descent into Los Angeles in approximately five minutes. Thank you all for your patience and pleasantness this trip, we hope you've had a wonderful flight, and that you enjoy your stay here in California, where the weather is currently sunny and seventy-seven degrees. If we could keep your attention for just a moment longer, we have some information for connecting flights-”_

“Thanks for the loan,” CJ said quickly, shooting the woman another smile as she returned the borrowed purse.

“Of course. Good luck with the move!”

“Thanks. Have a good – trip?” CJ offered uncertainly.

“Trip,” the younger woman confirmed.

“Well – thanks again,” CJ said earnestly, offering her a final smile as she fumbled to re-clasp her seatbelt.

*** * ***

The first step back onto California ground was surreal, as a still-drowsy CJ Cregg allowed herself to be jostled through the crowd.

She paused for a moment at the end of the jetway, leaning against the wall of the hallway leading into the terminal. A couple of hungover college kids hastened to move out of her path, both looking nearly as disoriented as she felt.

She was really here. The familiar anxiety sitting in her stomach, waylaid a bit by the remnants of wine still percolating through her system, was merely a vestige of the past two years.

She had the whole world at her fingertips.

CJ hesitated, smiling hopefully to herself as she passed out of the security gate and into the wider terminal, her eyes skimming through the crowd over their heads. Somewhere within that throng, the rest of her life was waiting for her.

“...You know,” came a familiar voice from behind her, making her heart skip a beat. “It's a very common misconception that flamingos can't fly.”

She turned on her heel, a smile spreading across her face.

There he was, grinning broadly at her, and she felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach, a laugh tumbling from her lips.

“You should talk!” she gasped, swallowing her amusement. (smirk) “You look like a human flamingo yourself.”

Danny blushed, the twinge of his cheeks barely registering under the mild sunburn tinting his face and arms, and she cracked up as she hurried toward him, unable and unwilling to stop herself.

“I take it you noticed my tan.”

CJ grinned, her eyes wandering over his face.

“That's quite a _rosy 'tan'_ ,” she quipped, smirking affectionately at him. Her next words were lost as Danny pulled her toward him, capturing his lips with hers.

Her laugh faded as she sank into his kiss, her breath catching in her throat. Danny's mouth was warm and soft, his beard scratching deliciously against her jaw as she wrapped both arms around his neck. He responded in kind, pulling her closer as his arms tightened around her waist. He really was awfully good at this.

“Hi,” he whispered, finally pulling away.

“...Hi,” she whispered throatily, and there was no dignity whatsoever in the grin she gave him. She brought her lips back to his, settling for a shorter kiss this time, her lips still tingling as they pulled apart.

“Hi,” she repeated, her voice a little stronger. They grinned at each other.

“Welcome back,” he added softly, his nose bumping lightly against hers. He beamed at her, almost ecstatic as his eyes traveled eagerly over her face. She was really there. They were starting a new life together.

“...Thanks,” CJ murmured, trying to hold back her giddiness. She laughed, still breathless, as Danny gave her a smile that made her stomach do somersaults. All the anxiety from the flight, the left-over exhaustion, every invasive thought that had crept into her brain in the past 24 hours, disappeared as she gazed into his eyes.

Danny graced her with an easy smile, his arms now draped loosely around her waist as he considered her. They were silent for a few moments, just enjoying each other, as CJ lowered her arms, tracing her fingers slowly down his chest.“Danny,” she said softly, meeting his eyes again.

“Yeah,” he muttered, beaming at her.

“... _You –_ look - _**ridiculous**_ _!_ ” she exclaimed, grinning affectionately at his ruddy cheeks. Her loud laugh burst gleefully through the airport.

“I know,” Danny smiled sheepishly, sighing.

“What _happened_?” CJ scolded, shaking her head and laughing, her eyes continuing to wander over his face. “Did you just not wear any sunscreen your first day, or-?”

“Something like that.” He looked a little embarrassed. “Does it look that bad?”

CJ grinned, considering him. “No,” she said finally. “...You're actually pretty adorable,” she admitted, her eyes finding his lips again.

“Oh good, so you're not embarrassed to be seen with me?” he teased, his eyes sparkling.

“Well, always, but not because of that,” she retorted, meeting his gaze and giving him a toothy grin.

Danny smiled, wrapping both arms around her waist and pulling her close again. “...It's good to see you,” he murmured, his voice a mere whisper against her ear.

“It's good to see you too,” she said softly, her chin resting on his shoulder. She could smell his soap; it made her breath catch.

He smiled warmly at her, pulling gently away. “How was your flight?”

“I slept through most of it,” she admitted, smiling ruefully.

“Good. Now you've only got about seven years, 364 days' worth of sleep left to catch up on,” he said raspily, only half-kidding. She smiled at him, dazed, her body shaky with exhaustion.

“C'mon,” he said gently, his hand sliding into hers. He tipped his head. “Baggage claims is this way.”

They set off, Danny guiding her expertly through the crowd.

“So have you been having a good time?” she asked, her eyes hopeful.

“Bit of a mixed bag,” he said truthfully, throwing her a smile. “No, because I've missed you; yes, because -” he glanced at her, his eyes twinkling. “I think we're gonna be happy here.”

She smiled back, their gazes meeting. “I missed you too,” she admitted quietly. Danny grinned, and CJ smiled at the floor. “...What've you got for me?” she continued, with a curious glance at the small wrapped box he'd slipped out of his pocket.

“You'll see in a minute,” Danny replied, still smiling. They paused, reaching the conveyer belt, Danny shooing CJ away as she started to arrange her bulging suitcase to be wheeled with them as they walked. She glanced at him as he moved in front of her.

“Let me get this, you've the carry-on,” he coaxed her.

“I can get it,” she protested instinctively.

“C'mon. It's not a _macho thing_ ,” he assured her, raising an eyebrow. “Give yourself a break,” he added lightly, touching her arm. “You deserve it.”

She relented, managing a smile as she stepped back, watching him in silence as he extended the handle on the bulging suitcase.

They made their way out of the building, continuing to sneak smiles at each other as they walked.

“So, your Ambien still going strong?” he asked curiously.

“Hmm...sort of. I'm still a little dizzy, but I think the Vitamin D is actually waking me up.” CJ blinked into the sunshine, looking around and smiling faintly as she felt the streaks of sunlight warming her arms. “...I forgot what it was like, being sunny all the time,” she reflected. “It's nice,” she added, then suddenly glanced at him, laughing. “I'll take that sunscreen anytime though,” she grinned.

“Ah, that's right,” Danny said suddenly, and reached into the wide pocket of his khaki pants, pulling out a fat tube of sunblock. “Here ya go.”

“Thank _you_ ,” CJ said cheerfully, unsnapping the lid.

“Come here by the shade, I'll help you put it on.”

“It's just my face really, I can do it,” she smirked, following him along the waiting area outside the door, but Danny just smiled at her, squirting a dollop of lotion onto his hand and breathing on it.

“Lift up your hair,” he said gently, and she obliged, holding it back in a makeshift ponytail as Danny worked his hands over her chest, massaging the sunscreen into her neck and above her collar. CJ watched him, holding her breath, Danny's expression calm and focused as he rubbed her skin. She closed her eyes as he worked his way up to her face, the scent of the lotion mixing with his cologne.

“There ya go,” he said softly. She felt flushed, smiling at him as she took the tube from him. “Thanks,” she said quietly. “...You need any?” she added, holding it up.

“I took care of it. Been a little more vigilant since that first time.” His smile was sheepish.

She allowed him to loop his arm through hers as they set off through the parking lot, blinking into the sunlight. “ _Look_ at this,” she added, after a moment. She was still wearing her winter coat from Washington. “Can you believe it's still January?”

“I know. Definitely could get used to this,” he said lightly, flashing her a smile.

“Ahh...Have I thanked you yet today for agreeing to come out here?” CJ asked, leaning her head back for a moment and basking in the sunshine. Danny laughed, glancing at her.

“Can Itake that as a sign you don't plan on shutting yourself up in an office all day anytime soon?” Danny smiled at her to soften the words.

“No, I meant what I said,” CJ said soberly, deliberately catching his eye. “I worked it all out with Franklin Hollis; I'm meeting with the liaison to do some preliminary planning in a couple of weeks, but I'm not even stepping foot into an office for at least a month.” CJ let her free hand grasp Danny's, their fingers interweaving as she continued. “That reminds me, how's the new assistant been?”

Franklin Hollis had provided her with a temporary personal assistant from his company (she would be free to hire her own later, if she wanted to), a young woman named Mattison Wright, to help ease the transition by acting as a liaison for the newly-established Franklin Hollis Foundation, and CJ knew she'd been working already with Danny to get CJ settled and comfortable.

“She's a character,” Danny grinned. “You're gonna like her, she's funny,” he assured her. “Bit like Margaret, in fact – kinda...quirky-but-competent. She's been a big help. Helped me get __this__ set up, as a matter of fact.” Danny stopped walking, and CJ looked at him. “Time for your present,” Danny said cheerfully, handing her the small box.

CJ unwrapped the gift carefully, peering curiously inside.

“You already gave me a key,” she joked.

Danny nudged her, smiling, and CJ looked at where they'd stopped. She'd just assumed Danny had found a rental car or something, but -

“How did you-?”

CJ gaped at the baby blue mustang, a mirror image of her beloved former car. She glanced at him, seeing that his eyes were twinkling. “ _Danny!”_

He shrugged, still smiling. “I thought it'd help you feel more at home.”

“It's – this is __perfect__ ,” CJ said breathlessly. She beamed at him, and Danny smiled bashfully back, then grinned as she threw her arms around him.

“Judging by the state of your breath though, you're gonna have to wait til later to drive it,” he said sweetly, pulling away, and CJ yawned, wiping her face as she continued to smile at him.

“Yeah, that's definitely a good idea,” she admitted, still smiling. Danny gazed at her, his eyes twinkling.

“Climb in. I'll take care of all this,” he said gently, nodding to her bags.

“Thanks,” she said sleepily, as Danny kissed her cheek.

* * *

“You wanna stop for food or anything?” he asked lightly, climbing in a minute later.

“Honestly, I just want to get home,” she replied, smiling ruefully at him.

“Ah'kay,” he said easily, shooting her a quick smile. “You want to listen to the radio?”

“That'd be nice, actually,” she said softly. “Let's keep it low though, if you don't mind...My head's still pounding a bit.”

“No problem,” Danny said lightly, fiddling with the dials.

“So what should I be expecting?” she asked a minute later, as Danny pulled onto the street.

“How do you mean?” he asked casually. CJ yawned, leaning back in her seat.

“Well, Sam said it was 'mostly furnished', but that could mean anything from - having a fridge, to a matching sofa set. I just want to know if I'm gonna be crashing in a sleeping bag tonight,” she joked.

“Nahhh, it's not bad,” he smiled. “That reminds me though, Mattison got you a list of some real estate agents.”

CJ sighed, glancing away out the window. “Great,” she said absently.

“Everything okay?” Danny asked curiously, picking up on the note in her voice.

“Yeah, it's fine,” she said dismissively, smiling tenuously. “I just don't really want to buy a house right now.”

“I figured. Still, I guess it'll be helpful down the road, in case you change your mind.”

“That's true,” she mumbled, still lost in her thoughts.

“And she included apartment options,” he added.

“Great,” she said lightly, wringing her hands together.

“...What's up?” Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

She hesitated, shrugging slightly. “It's nothing.”

“CJ?”

CJ bit her lip. “I guess I just don't want to...jump into anything, is all. I want to relax.”

“Well, there's no rush,” he reassured her, his brow creasing slightly as spared a glance at her. “Sam said you should feel free to take your time, didn't he?”

“Exactly. I was looking forward to us just – taking some time together,” she tried to explain. “You know, taking it easy for a few weeks, getting to enjoy ourselves together,” she said softly. “Not worry about work, or leases, or -” she sighed, faltering.

“That is an excellent idea,” Danny said warmly.

“You sure?”

He glanced at her, the shadow of a smile resting on his face. “We can stay together at Sam's place as long as you want. I'm not gonna turn back into a pumpkin at midnight.”

“...I appreciate that,” she said gratefully, her eyes wistful. “I mean - if _you_ feel like you want your own space, I don't want you to feel like I'm holding you back-”

“Don't worry about that,” he said gently, smiling slightly.

He was quiet for a moment, thinking.

“Alright, how 'bout this,” he continued, sparing another glance; they were still waiting to get out of the line of traffic that surrounded the wider airport. “Lets give ourselves – a _month_ , before we even _think_ about apartment hunting.”

She glanced over at him, smiling tentatively. “Really?”

“Yes. And what we do with that month is up to you. We can just _relax_ , take it easy... or we can go on a _trip_ \- or hell, trip _s_ , plural – whatever you want, CJ,” he said lightly. He smiled. “This is _your_ time.”

“Our time,” she said quietly.

Danny grinned, taking a deep breath. “Okay,” he agreed. “You sure you want to put up with me for that long?” he added carefully, trying to sound light.

“It's a good trial run,” CJ murmured pensively.

His heart swelled.

“I can get behind that logic.” He tried to make himself relax; he was white-knuckling the wheel. “...Okay, it's settled then,” he added lightly,smiling to himself. “A month.”

“That's _perfect_ ,” she said appreciatively.

“Good.” He glanced at her, smiling again. “You know, that seat reclines.”

“Are you trying to tell me it's past my bedtime?” she raised her eyebrows.

“You need to sleep off whatever you took,” he said gently, raising his voice a little as they finally merged onto the freeway. “I'd like you to be sober when I get you home.”

* * *

A little over an hour later, they reached Sam's building in Huntington Beach, Danny leading the way to the elevator and then down the hallway towards the condo. Danny held the door for her, and CJ grinned, stepping in. It was furnished, but sparse – Sam had left the furniture and appliances, but the bookshelves and walls looked faintly lonely, empty of any adornments. And yet, it was something new, and refreshing, and Danny had clearly done his best in his two days here to make it habitable. In addition to filling the fridge and pantry, he'd stocked the apartment with amenities – a candy dish of goldfish crackers rested on the bar, and vases of flowers were spread throughout, from the kitchen table to the mantlepiece. Although most of their possessions were still either in transit or being left behind, he'd brought a few boxes worth of stuff with him, and she recognized her favorite throw pillows, clashing horribly with Sam's couch. She smiled.

“Did you eat lunch on the plane?” Danny inquired, lifting her suitcase onto the bed.

“I was way too out of it - I'm starved,” CJ confessed, sitting down on the comforter. Danny leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “You relax,” he told her. “I'll go see what I can knock up.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later she'd rejoined him in the kitchen, watching from the bar as he sprinkled pepper into a mixing bowl full of egg salad.

“Looks good,” she commented.

They smiled at each other, both feeling a little awkward, but happy.

“I feel like we should do something special, commemorate this,” she added.

“Commemorate what?” Danny asked, glancing up at her.

“This,” she said simply, shrugging as she watched him work. “It's like...a housewarming.”

“Well - I did pick _this_ up,” he said thoughtfully, pulling out a bottle of champagne from the cupboard. She grinned at him.

“I have an idea,” CJ said suddenly, rapping her fingers on the bar. “Just a second. Stay there,” she instructed him.

“...Ah'kay,” he said lightly, watching her go.

CJ disappeared back into the bedroom, reappearing a moment later holding her travel blanket. Danny watched as she spread it across the living room floor, carefully smoothing out the creases.

“We're having a picnic,” she explained matter-of-factly.

“Ah'kay,” Danny repeated contently, happy to go along with it.

“It'd probably be better outside,” she admitted, shrugging. “But given that I'm exhausted, and this place needs breaking in anyway, I think we can make do being a little nonconventional?”

“Nonconventional is great,” he said warmly, grinning at her. He joined her on the floor, his hands full with a plate of sandwiches and the bottle of champagne. He sprung back up a second later, returning again with glasses and a bowl of salad.

“You want to do the honors?” he asked, waving the corkscrew questioningly.

“No, you go ahead,” CJ said evasively, suddenly and vividly remembering an occasion from 10 years ago that had involved her, a fundraising dinner, a flying cork, and a very prestigious congressman with a very bloody nose.

Danny popped the bottle expertly, pouring her a glass and leaning back against the couch.

“Can you believe we're here?” CJ asked wistfully, smiling at him.

He glanced at her, the scope of their journey to this point hitting him.

“Yeah,” he said softly.

She grinned at him, her bright smile lighting up the room.

“...To the future,” he added, holding up his glass. She smiled, raising hers to meet his.

“To the future,” she agreed.

* * *

Several hours later they sat sprawled on the sofa, the champagne bottle nearly empty, chowing down on Chinese and lost in laughter. “So poor Annabeth – sweet, bright, chipper, pint-sized Annabeth -” CJ wiped her eyes, shaking with laughter. “Is stuck trying to polish __Toby__ so he's prepared to charm that herd of hyenas more formally known as _your colleagues_.”

“Ooh!” Danny clutched his chest, pretending to be wounded as CJ barreled on. “And Katie - bless her - asks Toby if the President had-” at this point CJ lost it, her huge grin radiating throughout the room as she laughed. Danny grinned at her, enraptured, before leaning forward and kissing her.

It was several minutes before they broke apart, CJ beaming at him. “I feel like we still have so much to catch up on,” she said breathlessly.

“Yes,” Danny nodded, smiling. _“_ We've got plenty of time though,” he added, squeezing her hand.

“You really are the cheesiest person I've ever met,” CJ laughed affectionately, shaking her head.

“Nah, just...enamored,” Danny replied gently, smiling good-naturedly. “Did you want to make it an early night?” he continued. “I know you're still on Eastern time.”

“That's so sweet of you,” CJ said, relieved, as she leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment. “If you want we can set up the TV in the bedroom, maybe watch a movie before we fall asleep?”

“You bet!” Danny replied enthusiastically, stepping away as he glanced over his shoulder. “I've got a bunch of DVDs here somewhere.” He opened a closet and pulled out a box. “What do you feel like? I brought __A Few Good Men__ , __The Philadelphia Story -__ something called __How To Lose A Guy in 10 Days__ , Maisy gave it to me as a joke,” he added, glancing skeptically at the case. “I think she said it's about reporters...”

“Oh, let's watch something funny and terrible, I'm too tired to think tonight,” CJ said smiling, picking up the leftovers and putting them in the fridge.

“Your call,” Danny said easily, grabbing the DVD and tossing it into the bedroom. “You wanna see me show off?” he asked smiling, picking up the TV.

“ _Very_ manly,” CJ mocked lightly.

“You mind rolling in the TV stand?” Danny called over his shoulder.

A minute later he'd set the TV down on the stand, starting to plug in the TV set and DVD player.

“You sure this is okay?” CJ asked, smiling slightly in amusement as she looked over the back case for the chick-flick. “We can watch whatever you want, I don't really care-” CJ began.

“Nah, this is fine! Gimme a minute, I'm gonna make some popcorn. You like butter?”

CJ nodded, glancing up from where she stood checking her phone for messages.

“Ah,” Danny said.

“What?” CJ said, giving him her full attention.

“Well, I did have a thought for tonight, if you'll humor me.”

“Go for it,” CJ said, tossing her phone on the mattress and pulling her suitcase onto the bed.

“Well, uh,” Danny looked more than a little reluctant to continue. CJ raised her eyebrows, then returned her attention to her suitcase, fiddling with the clasps for a moment and lifting it open. “Danny?”

“Okay. Well, I'm an easy-going guy, and you _know_ I'm not the kind of person to boss ya around,” Danny preambled, and CJ glanced at him as she pulled out a slinky nightgown that temporarily made him lose his train of thought.

“Danny?” she prompted.

He stared at the silk nightie, his concentration diverted.

“You were saying you're not going to boss me around?” she continued, raising her eyebrows casually as she rummaged through the suitcase for her toothbrush.

“Wh-? Oh. Yeah,” Danny swallowed, jumping back to attention. He tried not to look at the folded silk she'd set on the bed, wanting to make his point. “Right,” he stated, shaking his head slightly. “Well, that being said - I have one suggestion, which I'd really really like you to _consider_ tonight.”

“Shoot,” she replied, slipping off her blazer. Danny took a deep breath, picking up her cellphone from where she'd left it lying on the bed, and waved it a bit. “No alarms tomorrow,” he said simply. “You've earned the right to a full 9-hours sleep, and I think the first step in your _training_ is training your body to relax,” he said, only half-joking.

“No alarms,” CJ repeated, considering it for a moment and then shrugging. Danny grinned, obviously relieved at winning this first battle so easily. He took a step towards her, his trademark grin making her melt. She smiled, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. His face was inches from hers as he continued.

“See, tomorrow morning, I'm gonna bring you breakfast in bed,” he began.

“That sounds nice,” she agreed, grinning back at him.

“And you get to observe the beautiful Southern California sunshine,” Danny continued, “From your spot curled up...right...here....” he murmured, guiding her backwards onto the mattress.

“Okay,” she breathed, her face glowing as their eyes met. She laughed as he laid her down, hovering over her and beaming.

“We have no obligations, _whatsoever_ ,” he reminded her raspily. “And I very much intend to spend the better part of the day making up for lost time,” Danny added softly, nuzzling her neck. CJ shivered, closing her eyes. Danny smirked to himself, kissing her throat. CJ was quiet for a moment, letting herself enjoy it, until after a few minutes she couldn't take anymore.

“You know,” she said huskily, trying to catch her breath. “If you want to have time to get me in and out of that nightgown, we better get this movie going soon.”

Danny grinned down at her, meeting her lips gingerly with his. “You want it in that order?” he whispered.

“No,” she admitted quietly, her face flushed as she smiled up at him.

He captured her lips again, and CJ sighed, relaxing into the bed as he pressed himself against her. She tried to stifle a gasp, Danny continuing to melt his lips against hers.

“I can't believe we've been here together almost eight hours without doing this,” she murmured.

“We're idiots,” he agreed, his expression wistful.

She laughed as their lips met again, Danny beaming at her as their eyes found each other. “...I promise I'll show you the nightgown later, if you wanted to skip another step,” CJ laughed, smiling up at him. Danny was silent as he moved his lips back to her neck, his fingers working the buttons on her blouse.

“We'll have fun movie night in a little bit,” he said softly, grinning at her. “I think the new mattress needs breaking in.”


End file.
